Price To Pay
by sammunro
Summary: Chapter 7 Prue has the chance to return to earth! But At what cost? Please R&R I will update this story and finish it! but only if People review! More detailed summary inside!
1. Prue CAN come back

Title: ?  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: Summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Manor Night -  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
"Hey Hunnie" Says Piper as she takes dinner out of the oven.  
  
"Hey! Do you know where Paige and Phoebe are?"  
  
"We're right here" Calls Phoebe from behind Leo  
  
"Oh there you guys are"  
  
"Okay Leo spill what's up?" Demanded Phoebe  
  
"How about we all go sit in the living room?" Leo suggested  
  
"Okay" They all replied meanwhile giving Leo suspicious looks  
  
Once they were all seated Leo began to talk.  
  
"I was talking to the Elders earlier and they said for defeating the source and for still continuing to fight evil after the Angel of Destiny came you all decided to keep with it after all you've been through, they're giving you a reward!"  
  
All three of them smiled brightly.  
  
"What kind of a reward?" Asked Phoebe with anticipation  
  
"They are letting Prue return to earth!!"  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!" Piper screamed. She grabbed Leo and gave him the biggest, deepest, longest and best kiss of his life!  
  
Piper and Phoebe screamed and hugged each other in happiness.  
  
Paige just smiled for her sisters. Not for herself. Leo noticed this and got serious.  
  
"There is a price to pay for it though. You have to make a decision"  
  
"What kind of decision?" Snarled Phoebe.  
  
'If looks could kill' thought Leo  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you but have to decide A) Have Prue back and pay the price or B) Go on with your lives  
  
"Leo could give us a minute" Said Piper  
  
"Sure"  
  
After Leo left Paige got up and started to walk away  
  
"Paige! Where are you going?"  
  
"This is you guys decision. I never knew Prue. I shouldn't get a vote" She declared  
  
"Paige! Don't be stupid this is a power of three decision!" Exclaimed Phoebe  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and walked back over to the couch and plunked herself down defeated.  
  
"Well since we don't know what the consequences are, should we even risk it?" Asked Phoebe  
  
Paige shrugged her shoulders, Piper replied quietly  
  
"No matter what happens I think we should risk it....for Prue. Whatever we have to do I'm sure we would be able to work through it as long as we're all together. It's worth it"  
  
Phoebe nodded her head in agreement and they looked at Paige who really wasn't paying attention as she picked at and examined her nails.  
  
"Paige?" Said Phoebe  
  
"Huh? Oh yea sure whatever" Declared Paige in a bored tone "Can I go?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged worried looks and Piper said she could.  
  
Paige picked herself up from the couch and ran up to her room. Phoebe and Piper cringed at the sound of Paige's door slamming.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper. "What's her problem?"  
  
Piper stared up the stairs towards Paige's room with a worried look and replied softly "I don't know" 


	2. but at what cost?

Title: Price To Pay  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: Summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper and Phoebe went into the kitchen where Leo was waiting. "well?"  
  
"We decided to take the risk and get Prue back"  
  
Leo sighed. He sounded disappointed. As much as he loved Prue and would love to have her back he really wished Piper and Phoebe hadn't done that. He knew it was Piper and Phoebe who agreed and Paige just wanted to make them happy.  
  
Somehow Leo thought Paige already knew what the price they had to pay was. "Okay I'll go tell the elders" With that Leo was gone.  
  
Phoebe turned to Piper "Is it just me or did Leo seem less then happy when we told him what we decided"  
  
"Wasn't just you but hey, we get Prue back!" Piper smiled with pure happiness something she hadn't done in a long while. Her and Phoebe hugged each other.  
  
- hour later  
  
Leo orbed into Paige's room.  
  
"Hey" he said softly  
  
"Hey" Paige replied just as softly  
  
"You know don't you?"  
  
"I have my ideas"  
  
"Paige if they knew what they're going to have to do then I'm sure they wouldn't have picked to have Prue back"  
  
"Then why cant they know Leo?!" Screamed Paige trying her best not to cry  
  
"Because it's a matter of doing what's right, there's something you don't know Paige and that's if they cant live with the consequences they can send Prue back. That's what the Elders are trying to see. They're trying to see if they can actually make the right choice when it comes down to it! Please Paige! Trust me It will all work out I promise"  
  
"And If it doesn't?"  
  
Leo didn't answer but Paige nodded as if to say "I understand"  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs Leo" Sighed Paige  
  
She exited her room as Leo orbed downstairs to make it seem like he just got back from the Elders.  
  
"Leo! Where's Prue?" Exclaimed Piper as she saw her husbands familiar sparkles of white and blue.  
  
"When you guys wake up tomorrow Prue will here and the price will have been paid but you have to figure out what the price is. You will all remember everything from the past year or so but something will be different."  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded their heads but Leo could tell they didn't really understand.  
  
"Paige could I speak to you in private?" Asked Leo  
  
Paige nodded and replied "Uh.. yea sure"  
  
Leo and Paige walked to the living room where Leo finally whispered.  
  
"I lied in their Paige. I had to or else Piper and Phoebe would've figured what they have to give up. You won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. You'll wake up in your old apartment. If Piper and Phoebe want you back they'll have to come find you and when they do then and only then will you remember anything"  
  
Paige's eyes brimmed with tears "I don't want to forget them Leo!" She cried  
  
Leo held Paige in his warm embrace "If everything goes as the Elders and I want it to then you'll be back here by tomorrow night!"  
  
Paige nodded but she didn't stop crying. 


	3. The cost of Paige

Title: Price To Pay  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: Summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
- Next Morning  
  
Piper wakes up in her room, She stretches and suddenly remembers that Prue should be here now.  
  
She puts a big smile on and goes downstairs where she finds Prue drinking coffee and reading the newspaper like she did a year and a half ago, like nothing had changed.  
  
"Wow, a lot has changed since I 'Left' Said Prue. She then turned and faced her sister.  
  
"Prue? Oh My God! Prue!"  
  
Piper ran collapsed in Prue's arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Yea I missed you guys too but at least you guys had Paige to be there for you and help you through everything."  
  
"Yea I know but she was no you!"  
  
"She wasn't trying to be"  
  
"Speaking of Paige, I'm going to go get her! She has to meet you!" Piper giggled and started to run upstairs. She was acting like a little kid at Christmas and who could blame her?  
  
"Um. Piper? Didn't Leo tell you?" Asked Prue confused  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Oh boy! LEO!!!" Called Prue  
  
Leo orbed in scaring Prue for a minute with how much he changed.. he seemed...taller!  
  
"Prue! Great to see you" Leo smiled brightly  
  
"Ditto Leo! But we have a problem. You didn't tell Piper and I'm guessing Phoebe about Paige?!?!"  
  
"Tell us what?" Asked Piper again  
  
"I wasn't allowed to they have to figure it out for themselves"  
  
"Figure what out?" Asked Phoebe coming downstairs  
  
"I don't know they won't tell me" Answered Piper  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe ran to her oldest sister and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Um.. Pheebs? I love you too and I did miss you as well but I.. I need air!"  
  
"Oh sorry Prue" Phoebe blushed  
  
"So what is it you guys aren't telling us? I don't know how Paige fits in to this but I want to go get her so what's up?"  
  
"She wont be there" Phoebe whispered "What?" Asked Piper confused  
  
Leo and Prue sighed. Phoebe understood.  
  
"Paige won't be in her room when Piper goes up will she? Oh wait! It'll be Prue room again won't it?! That's the price huh? We get Prue but lose Paige!  
  
"Leo is this true?" Asked Piper calmly  
  
Leo didn't reply but he looked up at Piper with sorrow in his eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
Piper looked back and forth between Prue and Leo in utter shock that they would do this to Phoebe and her. Piper cleared her throat softly and said clearly but not loudly "Some reward" She then turned up the stairs and ran to her room. Phoebe glared at the two of them and followed Piper "Piper wait up!"  
  
Leo looked at Prue and saw her eyes moist with tears. "This is all my fault. I caused my sisters this pain!"  
  
Leo held Prue by her shoulders. "Prue it's not your fault. They made the decision and it's more the Elder's fault then anything else right? They're just mad because They got you back but they also lost their baby sister. Either way the four of you can't be together and that's all they want. They each want three sisters."  
  
Prue nodded and stopped crying but she was still upset.  
  
"By the way did the Elders explain to you how you'll how have your job back and everything it'll just be like before you... left but everything that changed in the last year and half will still here. Like Phoebe getting a job but no one will remember you died."  
  
"No but thanks because now I know that I can go out into public. Thanks Leo"  
  
"No problem"  
  
- Paige's apartment  
  
Paige wakes up and her hair and clothes are mess.  
  
"Ugh. I don't feel good. What the hell happened last night? I hope I didn't do or take anything . Great 9:00 I'm going to be late for work!!!! Crap!"  
  
Paige picked herself up from her bed, got dressed and left for work.  
  
A/N - Is there anything anybody wants to see happen in this fic - Ideas? if so post them in your review! 


	4. was it worth it?

Title: Price To Pay  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: Summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige got to work and started her usual routine. Talking to Mr. Cowan, running errands, typing up files on the computer etc. meanwhile at the Manor.  
  
Piper and Phoebe had finally calm down and went downstairs to join Prue and Leo.  
  
"We have to talk" Demanded Piper "All Of us"  
  
Leo and Prue nodded and they all sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"So Leo? Spill! This isn't a reward it's a test! Isn't it?" Demanded Piper  
  
"It's kind of both" Leo explained  
  
"Huh?" Asked Phoebe with raised eyebrows.  
  
"If you would rather have Paige back then you can go find her and then she'll remember everything but -"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Exclaimed Phoebe "right now Paige doesn't remember a thing about us or the last year and a half?" She Screeched  
  
"No, She doesn't"  
  
"Oh my god" Sighed Piper.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe got a premonition - [/I] Demon throwing fireballs at young girl, she screams, gets hit in the stomach, flys against wall, She's dead [/I]  
  
"Alley way outside P3" Muttered Phoebe  
  
"What?" Asked Prue  
  
"A demon is going to attack a girl outside P3 soon. We have to go"  
  
"I'll orb you" Said Prue and Leo said simultaneously  
  
"You can orb?" Asked Phoebe and Piper together  
  
"Yup" Answered Prue 'Now let's go"  
  
"I'll take Piper, you take Phoebe" Said Leo  
  
- Outside P3  
  
A girl is leaving and decides to go out the back door. Where she finds a blue and gray thing waiting for her. He holds his hand out and a big blue and white energy ball forms. "Ready to die witch?" Snarls the demon  
  
"Witch? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Asks the girl who backs down into a wall in between dumpsters and slides down the wall terrified .  
  
Suddenly on the opposite side of her two bundles of white and blue sparkles form into four people all together. Three girls and a man.  
  
The second tallest(Piper) throws out her hands and the thing blows up.  
  
The girls screams and gets up and runs in the opposite direction of the sisters.  
  
"Hey wait!" Calls Phoebe  
  
The girl stops and turns around to face them and the four stare in shock. "Paige?" Squeaks Piper  
  
"Who are you people?" Gasps Paige and continues to run away while the four are still in shock  
  
Back at the Manor -  
  
Leo is trying to calm Piper down while Phoebe and Prue talk in the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, please just try to relax"  
  
"Leo, do you have any idea how much it hurt when Paige asked us who we were?"  
  
"Piper I felt it too. We've been Paige's family for a tear and a half now and suddenly she doesn't recognize us. yes I do now how much it hurt because I felt it too!"  
  
Just then Phoebe and Prue came into the room. "Piper, I think we know what we have to do" Said Phoebe  
  
Piper nodded in agreement  
  
Leo and Prue exchanged look and nodded in agreement as well  
  
"It's for the best" They all said in unison  
  
"We have to stop doing that" Sighed Phoebe cracking a smile 


	5. dunno

Title: Price To Pay  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: Summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Back at the Manor -  
  
Leo is trying to calm Piper down while Phoebe and Prue talk in the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, please just try to relax"  
  
"Leo, do you have any idea how much it hurt when Paige asked us who we were?"  
  
"Piper I felt it too. We've been Paige's family for a tear and a half now and suddenly she doesn't recognize us. yes I do now how much it hurt because I felt it too!"  
  
Just then Phoebe and Prue came into the room. "Piper, I think we know what we have to do" Said Phoebe  
  
Piper nodded in agreement  
  
Leo and Prue exchanged look and nodded in agreement as well  
  
"It's for the best" They all said in unison  
  
"We have to stop doing that" Sighed Phoebe cracking a smile  
  
Paige's apartment -  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Prue go to Paige's and knock on the door.  
  
Glenn(!) opens the door only wearing a bed sheet.  
  
"Glenn!" Exclaims Phoebe  
  
"Do I know you?" Asks Glenn confused  
  
"Uh. No" covers Piper "But we're friends of Paige and she has told us all about you!"  
  
"I tell my friends all about her too" Glenn smiles "I'll go get Paige, you may have to wait a little bit for her to get dressed. Glenn blushed  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Smirked Phoebe  
  
"YES!" Yelled Paige from her room  
  
Glenn blushed even more "Paige your friends are here" He called back  
  
"I don't have any friends" Moaned Paige  
  
Glenn turned back towards the sisters "Sorry she's in one of her depressed moods again. You know how she gets, I'll be right back with Paige"  
  
The sisters exchanged worried glances. They never knew Paige to have depressed moods. The sisters did a sweep of the apartment with their eyes what they saw shocked them. There were alcohol bottles and cigarettes everywhere.  
  
"I thought she was supposed to be sober?" Whispered Prue  
  
"Well she was when she came to us a year and half ago" Whispered Piper back  
  
Paige came out of her room and looked both freaked and mad at the same time when she saw the sisters.  
  
"Who are you people and what do you want?" She demanded  
  
"Paige, if you'll just sit down and talk to us then you'll understand" Explained Prue  
  
"Fine" She said defeated "Where? We can't go out I don't have spare money"  
  
"We'll pay" Offered Piper  
  
Paige's eyes narrowed "I'm not a goddamned charity case!" She screamed  
  
"Paige just calm down, Please?!" Said Phoebe "How about we just go back to our place!"  
  
Phoebe hated the hostility coming out of her sister. She loved Paige, they all did but she couldn't stand to see Paige acting like this towards her or any of them.  
  
Then again Paige would probably act like this towards them a little bit after she got her memory. When Phoebe was talking to Prue earlier that day in the kitchen after they saved Paige Prue had told her that Paige knew she would have to leave before Prue came. That's why Paige didn't want to make a decision about Prue.  
  
"Fine" Replied Paige snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts.  
  
"Fine, let's go take my hand" Said Prue, lending her hand to Paige  
  
"Glenn! I'm leaving, be back soon!" Called Paige  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Paige was cautious but did take her hand then Phoebe took Prue's other hand and Piper took Phoebe's and they orbed out.  
  
Manor -  
  
Paige jumped away from the sisters. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. ?!?!?" Screeched Paige  
  
"Paige calm down please" Cried Piper  
  
"Just stay away from me!" Cried Paige  
  
Piper and Phoebe went over to Paige and grabbed her hands when suddenly blue and white lights shined over them, the house shook a little and each of them felt a jolt through their arms.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at each other "Piper? Phoebe?" Mumbled Paige.  
  
But that was as far as Paige got because they all were hit with a dizzy spell. Leo raced into the room and Prue and him ran over to them.  
  
"Leo what's happening?" Screamed Prue  
  
Just then Piper, Phoebe and Paige all passed out. 


	6. Leo!

Title: Price To Pay  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Prue hurry, Let's get them upstairs!" Said Leo grabbing Phoebe's and Piper's hands  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"The attic" Responded Leo before orbing out with Phoebe and Piper]  
  
Prue grabbed Paige's hand and she too orbed out with her.  
  
Attic -  
  
"Prue come here" Said Leo as he saw Prue's orbs.  
  
Prue carried Paige over to where her other two sisters were and laid her down.  
  
"Leo What is happening?!?" Demanded Prue  
  
"Don't ask Prue, not now!" Said Leo "Now we have to get the girls laying in a circle and you have to stand in the circle.  
  
"Okay" Prue dragged out the word as if to say 'What the hell!?'  
  
Leo and Prue laid Paige Piper and Phoebe in a circle and Prue stood in between them. Prue didn't know what would happen next, she thought she would just go back to heaven but Leo what would happen he knew it from the beginning.  
  
"Goodbye Leo, tell my sisters I love them and that I'm happy it all worked out. Piper had 27yrs with me and Phoebe had 25. I'm not disappointed"  
  
Leo didn't respond he just started calling out magical words.  
  
"Canos, Cannus, Falanus, Las hermanas tus 4 traen tu junto"  
  
Suddenly there was a big flash of multiple colors and a big wave of energy that sent Leo flying backwards. Black, White, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and then BOOM! The colors exploded to reveal........  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ooooo I'am cruel aren't I don't worry the next chapter will be up soon :P 


	7. OMG!

Title: Price To Pay  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: summer before season 5  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Season: summer before season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Paige, Piper and Phoebe get the chance to bring Prue back! But at what cost?  
  
A/N: I promise I'll finish this one!!!! but only if you review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Attic -  
  
Suddenly there was a big flash of multiple colors and a big wave of energy that sent Leo flying backwards. Black, White, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and then BOOM! The colors exploded to reveal........  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige all standing up holding hands. Prue was no where in sight  
  
"Whoa" Said Paige followed by Piper and Phoebe who all let go of the other person's hands they were holding and put their own hands to their heads to try to gain control of their thoughts and vision.  
  
"Piper? Phoebe?" Asked Paige regaining her vision "it feels like I've be gone for two days, what happened?"  
  
All of the memories from the last two days came floating back to Piper and Phoebe, they exchanged a look 'How are we ever going to tell her?'  
  
"Don't worry Paige, you'll remember soon. You all should probably get some rest" Suggested Leo who was secretly hoping they wouldn't go to their rooms or stay up here. He wanted them downstairs!  
  
"How about we get some coffee or tea first?" Suggested Piper  
  
Leo smiled as he thought 'It's all going exactly to plan!' He grinned to himself  
  
"Sure!" Responded Phoebe and Paige  
  
Leo led the way out of the attic followed by Piper, Phoebe and Paige in that order.  
  
When Leo hit the bottom of the stairs he smiled brightly and went into the kitchen. Piper gasped in shock, surprise and confusion when she saw who was standing in her kitchen so did Phoebe and Paige as they entered. Standing there in front of them was...........  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"PRUE!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed the three stunned sisters as they ran to greet and hug their eldest sister.  
  
All four of them began to cry and throw out questions and comments towards Leo "How is this possible?", "What happened?" "You knew all along!" and etc.  
  
Before Leo could answer any of the questions or answer to any of the comments a bright yellow/white light engulfed the entire room.  
  
After the light cleared all five personnel opened their eyes to see 15 or so Elders standing in their kitchen. The sisters looked at Leo in confusion One the Elders in front spoke.  
  
"Congratulations Charmed Ones" Said a Elderly Male  
  
"You have passed" Said another; this time a young girl  
  
"The task at hand" Spoke another; a male again  
  
"You shall now" A Male again  
  
"Receive your reward" Said a woman  
  
"We are allowing"  
  
"For your sister"  
  
"Prudence Anne Halliwell"  
  
"To return to you all"  
  
"As the fourth Charmed One"  
  
"For all of you"  
  
"To be able to work beside"  
  
"Each other and live as"  
  
"A Family"  
  
Each elder had spoken except for one.  
  
Leo smiled brightly again and looked at the sisters. Prue was probably the most shocked out of them all. She never knew any of this would happen. The rest of them just looked ecstatic. The sisters shouted with glee and all hugged each other shedding tears of joy and happiness. They were finally all together.  
  
The Elders all smiled as they watched the sisters cry, shout and hug each with joy. Piper then turned to them. She had never liked the Elders much but in the midst of what they had just given her she decided that had just changed, "Thank-you" she said sincerely trying to hold back more tears of joy.  
  
All of them just nodded their heads in reply but all of their smiles grew just a little bit more. Then there was another big yellow/white flash of light and they were gone. But the words of the one Elder who had not spoken remained in the air  
  
"Never give up. Be strong. Love and help one another Good Luck Charmed Ones"  
  
Piper approached Leo "You knew this would happen all along. Didn't you?"  
  
Leo sighed "Yes"  
  
"I love your bosses!" She cried, she wasn't mad at Leo she loved him for not telling her. She loved her surprise. She now loved life more then ever. She loved everything right now and nothing - not even The source - could ruin that right now. Despite what happened the last two days, if she could turn back time she would do it all over again.  
  
Fin 


End file.
